Die Redlichen
Die Redlichen sind eine Gruppe von Internet- Nutzern, die durch aggressives Auftreten, seltsames Verhalten, einen merkwürdigen Stil, eine seltsame Sprache und eine seltsame Weltanschauung auffällt. Es handelt sich um eine Gruppe von Personen, die ein gemeinsames Ziel verfolgen: den von ihnen in der heutigen Gesellschaft festgestellten Werteverfall aufzuhalten und den Jugendlichen christliche oder eher konservative Werte wieder ins Bewusstsein zu rufen. Es handelt sich bei den "Redlichen" und ähnlichen Gruppierungen um eine satirische Auseinandersetzung mit dem Medium Internet und anderen modernen Technologien und deren Auswirkungen auf die Menschen. Gegner der Redlichen sind die Unredlichen. Bisher sind die "Redlichen" - im Laufe der Jahre in verschiedenen Manifestationen - hauptsächlich im Internet, vor allem im World-Wide-Web, Usenet, IRC und E-Mail-Netz aufgetreten Allgemeines Keiner der bekannten Redlichen ist eine real existierende Person. Alle Redlichen führen Pseudonyme, die in der Regel leicht als diese zu erkennen sind. Die Motivation ist angeblich, religiösen Fanatismus zu persiflieren und damit zu provozieren. Andere Redliche haben sich in den frühen 2010er Jahren selbst als kirchenkritische Satiriker bezeichnet.Quelle fehlt. Bitte nachtragen! Heutzutage steht die Provokation an erster Stelle, während die Religionssatire deutlich an Wert verloren hat. Dies ist dadurch zu erklären, dass viele durch Religion strittige Themen inzwischen festgefahren sind und neuer Inhalt in diesem Bereich nicht mehr publiziert wird. So beschränkt sich z.B die Diskussion gegen Homosexualität oftmals nur noch auf das mehrmalige Vorbringen bekannter Argumente. Aufgrund dessen werden inzwischen einzelne Personen direkt angegriffen. Oftmals handelt es sich um Mitglieder der jeweiligen Netzwerke. So werden beispielsweise Personen, welche sich normal, d.h. nicht redlich, verhalten, persönlich angegriffen durch Beleidigungen, Ändern der Benutzernamen oder Beiträge, die sich schlussendlich gegen den Benutzer selbst richten. Definition Theoretisch kann jeder, der die Thesen und Haltung der redlichen Netzwerke vertritt, als redlich bezeichnet werden. Dennoch wird zumeist nach der zeitlichen Aktivität abgegrenzt, ob das alter Ego ein "echter" Redlicher ist, oder nur ein temporärer Trittbrettfahrer. Oftmals betreibt eine Person mehrere Accounts, welche alle verschiedene alter Egos darstellen. Sofern diese bekannt sind, wird auch ein jüngerer Account als redlich eingestuft. Ein Beispiel dafür ist der Arche Internetz Nutzer DerG. Oftmals bekleiden die Redlichen in ihren jeweils bevorzugten sozialen Netzwerken hohe Ämter. Dies ist aber keine zwingende Voraussetzung dafür, als Redlicher zu gelten. = Geschichte = Vorbemerkung Die Redlichen lassen sich in derzeit 3 bzw. 4 Generationen einteilen, wobei es auch Redliche (z.B.Karl-August Bromme) gibt, die zwar zur Zeit der dritten Generation aktiv waren, vom Stil und Verhalten her jedoch in die zweite Generation einzuordnen sind. Generation 1 Es gibt mehrere nicht verifizierte Angaben darüber, dass sich die Redlichen seit den frühen Neunzigern im UseNet, dem Vorläufer des Word-Wide-Web und damit dem uns heute vertrautem Internet, aufhielten. Manche nicht nachprüfbare Quellen nennen sogar das Jahr 1988, was bedeuten würde, dass es die Redlichen seit inzwischen 30 Jahren geben würde. Einer der ersten Seiten eines Redlichen stammt von „Pfarrer Alfred Theodor Eists“, der seit 1996 aktiv ist. Eine weitere frühe Seite war Christenmensch.de.cx. Ihre Redakteure waren „H. D. Schmidt“ und „Norbert Christ“, der später die „Christliche Liga zur Rückbesinnung Jugendlicher auf Werte und Tugenden“ (s.u.) ins Leben rufen sollte. Christenmensch.de.cx bezeichnete sich ausdrücklich als „Christliche Seite für Zucht und Ordnung“, „Grundstein des im Internet präsenten konservativen Christentums“ und „Bastion im Kampfe gegen den Satanismus“ und wandte sich gegen jede Form satanistischer und atheistischer Internetangebote. Die innovativsten Seitenelemente des Christenmensch waren eine Online-Beichte, die Virtuelle „Satanistenvernichtung“ (die mit Sound unterlegte Animation eines „Müllmobils“, das einen Satanisten jagt und verschluckt) und die Verleihung eines eigenen Gütesiegels („Christenmensch Award“). Christenmensch.de.cx war von 1998 bis 2005 online, wurde aber nach dem 14. Oktober 1999 nicht mehr aktualisiert. „H. D. Schmidt“ trat zuletzt 1999 in Erscheinung. Im Jahre 1999 wurde das Institut Dr. Kirch „gegründet“, das sich gezielt der Satanisten-Bekehrung verschrieben haben wollte und entsprechende, reich bebilderte Therapieanbote unterbreitete. Eine Besonderheit, die die Authentizität der Seite unterstreichen sollte, bestand in ihrem Fanshop, in dem Becher, T-Shirts und Mützen mit Institutsaufdruck angeboten wurden. Das vom Institut betriebene Forum, war das letzte verbliebene Forum aus der ersten Generation der „Redlichen“. In den Foren rund um die CLRJ setzten sich ab 1999 auch „Redliche“ in Szene, die nicht von sich behaupteten, christlich zu sein. Hier sind in erster Linie die virtuellen Personen Reinhard Pfarrpfeifer und Johannes Kaplan zu nennen. So trat im Frühjahr 1999 „Pfarrpfeifer“ in den „redlichen Foren“ in Erscheinung. Zunächst agierte er als einer der schärfsten Kritiker; er behauptete, dass es sich um Fakes, um Satire handele. Dann wechselte er jedoch ins Lager der „Redlichen“. Er ist Mitbegründer des „Forums der guten Menschen“. „Johannes Kaplan“ unterhielt über Jahre hinweg neben einer Homepage ein sehr erfolgreiches Forum. Er nahm sein Forum und seine Seite am 6. April 2006 ohne Erklärung und Vorankündigung vom Netz. Konzeption der Redlichkeitsseiten Was die aktuellen Internetpräsenzen der Redlichen angeht, so ist festzustellen, dass nicht selten bereits durch die Namenswahl des jeweiligen Redlichen auf „das Besondere“ der Seite hingewiesen wird: beliebt sind altmodische Vornamen, ungewöhnliche Nachnamen, ebenso Adelstitel oder akademische Grade. Die Redlichen stellen sich häufig selbst durch unvorteilhafte Porträtfotos dar, mitunter mithilfe von Grafikprogrammen verfremdet. Inhaltlich beliebt sind sexual feindliche Äußerungen sowie die Forderungen nach zahlreichen Einschränkungen für die Jugend. Als Kontrast dazu schildern die Redlichen „eigene Erlebnisse“, die, entsprächen sie der Wahrheit, teilweise strafrechtlich relevant wären. Exemplarisches Hier sei beispielhaft „Gottfried Hanninger“ genannt, der im Jahr 2001 das Neue Christentum gründete. Menschen, die nicht die CDU wählen, dafür aber Metal hören, Harry Potter lesen oder Gewaltspiele spielen, werden von diesem als Satanisten bezeichnet. Die Personen, die sich durch die Seiten des „Neuen Christentums“ provoziert sehen können, sind, in Bezug auf ihre Interessen, demnach ziemlich breit gefächert. Generation 2 Kurz nach der Gründung des „Neuen Christentums“ hatte Christian Sponheuer aus Duisburg unter dem Pseudonym Heinrich Poff eine Satire online gestellt, die das „Neue Christentum“ kritisierte. Mitte 2003 wurde die Webseite geschlossen. Eine Düsseldorfer Werbeagentur, die mit Sponheuer damals in Geschäftsverbindung stand, veröffentlichte eine Erklärung, in der sie zugab, dass es „Heinrich Poff“ nicht gibt. Von 2002 bis 2004 wurde unter dem Namen Ferdinand Birnbaum eine weitere „redliche“ Seite betrieben. In einer Stellungnahme in seinem alten Forum, das mittlerweile gelöscht ist, erklärte der Betreiber die Schließung der Seite mit einem Strafantrag durch den Kinderschutzbund. Nach einigen Monaten Ruhezeit kehrte „Ferdinand Birnbaum“ als Vorsitzender der Redlichen Partei Deutschlands zurück. Die RPD-Seite galt eher als politische Satire denn als „redliche“ Seite. Sie wurde Mitte 2005 geschlossen, nur das Forum blieb erhalten und wurde von einigen Fans weiter betrieben. Seit Dezember 2006 ist „Ferdinand Birnbaum“ wieder als private „redliche“ Heimseite im Netz. Im "neuen Christentum" beteiligten sich viele der Redlichen die wir heute kennen z.B. Herr Asfaloths, Gottfried Hanninger, Josef Heilmann oder Prof. Dr. Mult. Martin Zahnbeisser. Da sich dort aber auch viele Faker herum trieben und es auch Krach zwischen den echten Redlichen kam, wurde das Forum 2008 total aufgegeben und die Parteien spalteten sich auf, einmal in die Missionare Anschur, welche es schon vorher gab, und in die Arche Internetz. Generation 3 Die 3. Generation der Redlichen begann im Jahre 2012. In dieser Zeit gab es erneut eine Hochzeit, aber rund um die Arche Internetz. LeFloid nahm diese in einer LeNews Folge hinein. So wurde die Arche im deutschen Internet sehr bekannt. Die Server sind immer mal wieder zusammengebrochen, da diese die Masse an Besuchern nicht mehr aufnehmen konnte. Nach dem Ansturm wurde die Arche Inernetz teilweise auch von Hackern für kurze Zeit lahmgelegt. Am 1. Oktober 2012 gründete sich das Redliche Netzwerk welches das Facebook der Redlichen ist. Am 6.8.2013 ging die Seite des Vereins der Frommheit und christliche Keuschheit (FUCK) online. Ende 2013 Gründete sich die Brotmission , wo man sich Gratis Brot und Pokémonfutter bestellen konnte. Die Brotmission ging 2014 für ein paar Monate offline, bis sie Ende Juli 2014 wieder in Betrieb genommen wurde. Ab Anfang August 2014 wurden die Bestellungen eingestellt. Auf der Seite befindet sich nun nur noch der Satz "DU BIST SCHEISSE!!!" "Generation" YouTube Die Generation YouTube ist eine parallele/generationsübergreifende/separate Generation die Grundsteinlegung soll bereits im Jahr 2008 stattgefunden haben. Sichere Quellen dazu gibt es nicht, es soll angebliche Insider geben, die nähere Angaben verraten, ohne dass man sie nachprüfen kann. Der eigentliche Zweck dieser Gruppierung diente wohl dazu, die angebliche Strenge des Christentums überzeichnet und satirisch darzustellen. Später jedoch entwickelte sich dadurch eine ungesteuerte Eigendynamik, die nur noch dahin ging, andere YouTube-Nutzer aufgrund eines Lebensstils zu verunglimpfen oder massiv zu beleidigen. Durch die eigentliche Satire kam es dann zum Fakertum, aus der dann schließlich mehrere Redlichen-Kanäle eröffnet wurden. Man geht heute davon aus, dass auf einen eigentlichen Nutzer im Schnitt ca. drei Redlichen-Kanäle kommen. Es kommt auch vor, dass es "Zweitkanäle" eines Redlichen gab. Vermutlich diente der Zweitkanal dazu, den Zweck des ersten Kanals weiterzuführen, falls der Erstkanal durch YouTube-Sanktionen gekündigt wird. Es kam auch dazu, dass sympathisierende YouTube-Kanäle sich den Redlichen anschlossen und es den Eindruck erweckte, als seien diese feste Mitglieder dieser Gruppierung. Die Redlichen erwirkten, dass sie einen hohen Bekanntheitsgrad innerhalb der YouTube-Gemeinschaft erhielten. Allerdings wurden auch vereinzelt externe Websites auf die Redlichen aufmerksam, zumal vereinzelte Redliche auch auf Plattformen wie Twitter und Facebook präsent waren. Dieser Bekanntheitsgrad schwankte zwischen Sympathie und purer Abneigung. Größenteils schlug den Redlichen teils berechtigter Zorn entgegen, meistens von angegriffenen Nutzern. Besondere Aufmerksamkeit ging einem offenen Streit zwischen den redlichen und dem Nutzer Saviour Germany, dass schließlich darin resultierte, dass es schmähende Videos diesem Nutzer gegenüber gab, der stets als "(Rumänen)-Rüttler" bezeichnet wurde. Die Herkunft dieser Bezeichnung ist bis heute ungeklärt. Gegen 2012 / 2013, als die Bekanntheit abebbte, wurde es ruhiger um die Redlichen. Der "knorke Anschnurinquisitor" HansLobgeist offenbarte latent, dass es sich um Mitglieder der Gruppe als Hochschüler handele. Es stünde das Abitur an und da bliebe keine Zeit für mit Microsoft Paint erstellte Filmchen. Diese Gruppe ist nicht mehr aktiv, hat sich aber auch nicht offiziell aufgelöst. Es ist aber davon auszugehen, dass die Aktivität auf ewig stillgelegt wurde. Allein Walter Stengel, Asfaloths und Haino Boppler sind die einzig noch aktiven Redlichen auf Youtube Kontroversen Die Bekanntheit der Redlichen führte dazu, dass andere Nutzer aktiv wurden, indem sie einzelne Redliche mit abgewandelten Namen fakten oder als Trittbrettfahrer selber als redliche mitmischten. Es gab sogar Nutzer, die gezielt Nutzernamen wählten, welche die Abscheu vor dieser Gruppierung evident machten. Der bekannteste und aktivste Nutzer war gegenfakiraccounts. Nach dem Ruhen der YouTube-Aktivitäten traten vereinzelt Trittbrettfahrer auf, die offensichtlich das weitere Schaffen der Redlichen suggerieren sollten. Der Fake war aber zu offensichtlich und so wurden diese Kanäle zeitnah wieder geschlossen. Videos Die Videos der Redlichen waren Szenebilder, welche hauptsächlich Microsoft Paint erstellt wurden. In diesen werden antidemokratische Ansichten sowie konservative christiche Ansichten dargestellt. Zum einen trifft einen der Zorn Gottes in Form eines Blitz wenn man etwas unchristliches tut, wie z.B. Haschisch rauchen oder Hardrock hören. Auch werden homosexuelle Akte als "Teufelswerk" bezeichnet. Als "christlich" eingestuft werden die Prügelstrafe als Züchtigungsmittel sowie das Verwerfen der gegenwärtigen Weltanschauung indem erläutert wird, dass die Erde eine Scheibe (!) sei und dass die Weltbevölkerung aus "Chinesen", "Negern" und "Museln" bestünde. Nur Europa wäre von "redlichen Christen" bevölkert. Redlichen-Vokabular und sprachliche Manierismen und Marotten Die Redlichen führen ständig Neologismen, also Neubildungen, in die deutsche Sprache ein. Hier sind besonders hervorzuheben: die Beschimpfungen, mit denen sie ihre Gegner belegen, wie Bubdepp, die Steigerung Bubdeppchenfräulein , Hurenkind (nach dem Rapper- Jargonwort Hurrreso''n gebildet) oder ''Knabbube, das sich in zunehmendem Maße zur Bezeichnung von sogenannten Unredlichen entwickelt Typisch sind auch die Grußformeln wie Sie abkanzelnd, Belehrend, Hinweisend oder Auf das Kind spuckend (sic!). Diese Formulierungen stammen offensichtlich aus dem Chinglish, also aus dem schlechten Englisch chinesischer Muttersprachler- dort finden sich Formulierungen wie Greeting you- Hong Lee oder Working for you- Han Gong. Im redlichen Jargon werden dieses Grußformeln als Löbl. Gerundivum bezeichnet und ihre Anwendung als korrekte Abrede bei jedem Forums- oder Gästebucheintrag gebieterisch verlangt. Die buchstäbliche Verdeutschung englischsprachiger Begriffe (sogenannter unredl. Anglizismen) im Stil des bekannten "Heinrich- Lübke- Englisch" wie beispielsweise * SieRöhre oder Du Röhre statt YouTube, *der Buchstabe X wird generell verteufelt und durch die Buchstabenkombination chs wie in Ochse ersetzt (die offiziellen redlichen Schreibweisen lauten z.B: Linuchs und Sechsualität). Das ist eindeutig aus der regierungsamtlichen Sprachregelung der Türkei übernommen, wo der Buchstabe X als Symbol der verhassten Kurden bekämpft wird. * englische Begriffe aus der Musik werden buchstäblich verdeutscht wie Felsen- und Rollenmusik statt Rock'n'Roll, Hartfelsenmusik statt Hardrock, Schwermetall statt Heavy Metal, selbst Blaumusik statt Blues (Doktor Diethelm Gscheidle) und Kuhjungenmusik statt Countrymusik (Reinhard Pfaffenberg). Und der Hip- Hop wird redl. übers. dann auch zum Hipfhüpf. * Fans werden zu Ventilatoren verredlicht. Diese Übersetzung ist allerdings durchaus möglich, wenn man nicht bedenkt, dass Fan im Sinne von Anhänger eigentlich eine Abkürzung von Fanatiker ist.. * Furries werden zu Felligen und sind stets "des Teufels"- diese zahlenmäßig eher bedeutungslose Randgruppe wird von den Redlichen zu einer Bedrohung für die Allgemeinheit hochstilisiert. * statt online oder offline ist man im Zwischennetz stets anschnur/ aufleine bzw. abschnur/ ableine. * Selbst englische Eigennamen werden buchstäblich ins Redliche übersetzt, da sie als unredliche Anglizismen gelten. So wird aus dem Zoologen Charles Darwin, der nach Ansicht der Redlichen die göttliche Schöpfung in Frage gestellt hat (was er übrigens zeitlebens selbst bestritt) der unredliche Karl Darrgewinn(!). * die Währung Euro wird zu Europa (Mehrzahl Europas) * die Software Microsoft Windows heißt Weichware Kleinweich Fensters, * aus dem Podcast wird ein Pottkasten oder gar Topfkasten, *Die Abkürzung USA gilt den Redlichen auch als unredl. und wird durchweg durch VSA ersetzt. Und die Bezeichnung VSA entstammt eindeutig dem NS- Sprachgebrauch (nachzulesen beispielsweise in der vierbändigen Brockhaus- Ausgabe von 1939/ 41). *Zur konsequenten Bekämpfung der unredlichen englischen Sprache gehört offensichtlich auch, statt des Fremdworts Forum immer das als "korrekt deutsch" empfundene Wort Brett zu verwenden- die Redlichen haben sich offenbar in die Wahnidee hineingesteigert, Forum (lateinisch= Marktplatz) sei ein unredl. Anglizismus Die Begriffe redlich und unredlich wrden generell nur in abgekürzter Form redl. und unredl. geschrieben. Eine weitere typische Marotte ist der exzessive Gebrauch von Interjektionen wie Potzdonner oder Sapperlot, der offenbar auf kindertümelnde Schriftsteller wie Michael Ende und Felix Graf Luckner zurückgeht. Die Redlichen erfanden später noch Neubildungen in diesem Stil wie Potzfeurium, mit denen sie sich auch den Anschein besonderer Kernigkeit, Markigkeit und Volkstümlichkeit zu geben versuchen. Eine typische sprachliche Marotte der frühen 2000er Jahre war auch die Bekämpfung der deutschen Sonderzeichen (ä, ö, ü, ß) als "unredlich"- damals grueszte so mancher Redliche mit einem herzlichen Gruesz Gott aus der schoenen Friedensstadt Osnabrueck. '' Das war auf zwei Ursachen zurückzuführen: einerseits versuchten sich damals wirklich einíge zweitrangige "europapolitische Sprecher" von CSU, FDP und SPD mit solchen Forderungen hervorzutun, da sie entdeckt haben wollten, dass die Sonderzeichen Deutschlands Konkurrenzfähigkeit im digitalen Zeitalter schwächen würden, und andererseits waren damals viele redliche Heimseiten bei Billigprovidern aus der Karibik und der Südsee gehostet, die wirklich Schwierigkeiten hatten, mit deutschen Zeichensätzen und französischen Akzenten umzugehen. Bei Lycos war auch bis zur Geschäftsaufgabe der Firma ein Redlicher namens ''Jurgen Gruenlaub gehostet. Eine weitere typische redliche Sprachmarotte ist die Angewohnheit, keinen Vornamen zu führen beziehungsweise Herr als Vornamen anzugeben. Das bekannteste Beispiel dafür ist Herr Asfaloths, aber daneben gab es zeitweise auch Herr Beurskens, Herr Länder, Herr Marui und selbst Herr Scher. Benediktinius von Stoisenheil tauchte auch unter dem Namen Herr Nardenströther auf und gab auch dafür eine -die einzige- Erklärung. Nach seiner Behauptung war er Generalsekretär des Redlichen Hoheherrn von Stoisenheil, und der sollte ihm erlaubt haben, seinen unredlichen Vornamen abzulegen. Typisch ist auch die falsche Verwendung von Fremdwörtern. Die Redlichen verwenden generell das altgriechische Heureka ("ich habe es gefunden!") als eine Art Gebetsruf im Stile des hebräischen Halleluja ("Gelobt sei der Herr!") Die Redlichen erfinden auch immer wieder Neologismen, also sprachliche Neubildungen wie *''pürnig'' -das ist offensichtlich eine Verredlichung des Hip- Hopper- Jargonworts pornös, das das 1990er- Jahre- Modewort oberaffengeil ersetzte. *''vortüb'', das in den 2000er Jahren von den Kreisen um Benediktinius von Stoisenheil im gleichen Sinne gebraucht wurde, oder *''synifan'', das offenbar "verrückt" bedeuten soll. Das häufigste redliche Blähwort ist aber *''Silch'', ein Begriff, mit dem die Redlichen alle Äußerungen ihrer Gegner abzuqualifizieren pflegen, und die Verbreitung solcher unredl. Äußerungen wird dann noch als Ablaichen bezeichnet. Silch ist ein Fachbegriff für eine bestimmte Art von Angelschnur, und das Ablaichen ist die Lieblingstätigkeit der Fische, weil sie sich dadurch vermehren (Metin Kaplan). Mit diesen Neologismen und Blähwörtern nimmt der Stil der Redlichen doch schon deutliche Formen des Sprachgebrauchs der Schizophrenen an, und der größte Teil dieser Begriffe geht mit Sicherheit auf Benediktinius von Stoisenheil zurück. Eine typische Marotte der Redlichen ist auch die exzessive Verwendung der Berliner Mundartausdrücke dufte, knorke, schnafte und schnieke, mit denen die Redlichen sich unablässig selbst feiern wie die Offiziellen der damaligen Frontstadt West- Berlin in den 1950er und 60er Jahren. Im Rest Deutschlands empfand man diese Ausdrücke schon damals als aufdringlich, prollig und selbstgefällig, und im 21. Jahrhundert wirken sie nur noch antiquiert und unfreiwillig komisch. Die Verwendung dieser "saupreußischen" Floskeln steht übrigens in krassem Widerspruch zu der von den meisten Redlichen behaupteten Herkunft aus Süddeutschland- so operierte beispielsweise Angeir Kunz, der ja angeblich aus dem Raum Ingolstadt stammte, unter der Webadresse www.knorke.tk. Soziale Struktur der Redlichen Soziale Klassen In der redlichen Szene überwiegen ganz eindeutig zwei Gesellschaftsklassen: die Oberschicht und die extreme Unterschicht. Die Oberschicht wird durch Adel, Akademiker, höhere Beamte und reiche Privatiers vertreten. Die Unterschicht stellt sich hier als Transferleistungsempfänger dar oder als Gelegenheitsarbeiter. Zur Oberschicht zählt der Adel von Ferdinand von Gulbenstein über Benediktinius von Stoisenheil alias GRäfin von Fallersleben bis zu Benedikt (Freiherr von Sankt) Gumpenbrunn, und weiteren. Diese Redliche treten gern mit dem Anspruch an Ich bin ein besserer Mensch als Sie! und der Anspruch auf Zugehörigkeit zu einer höheren Gesellschaftsklasse kann dazu eingesetzt werden, diese These zu untermauern.Dagegen spricht allerdings, dass die Adelsbezeichnungen der Redlichen in der Regel deutlich als Fälschungen erkennbar sind. Die Redlichen berufen sich mit ihrer angeblichen Zugehörigkeit zum Adel auf gängige Anschauungen über den Adel- der Adel gilt generell als *arrogant, *bildungsfeindlich, *reaktionär eingestellt und *von Verachtung für das "gemeine Volk" und seine Staatsform der Demokratie geprägt. Und das sind Eigenschaften, in denen sich die Redlichen durchaus wiederfinden können. Ein typischer Vertreter der "Unterschicht" ist Jon Baptist Erlenkötter, der sich als lustigen Hartz- IV- Absauger darstellt und diese Masche übrigens eindeutig von August Hohenmeiser plagiiert hat. Ein anderer Verterer der Unterschicht ist Fidelius Hohn, dessen redliche Heimseite zwar inzwischen verschwunden ist, der aber immer noch mit einigen "Filmwerken" auf YouTube präsent ist. Hohn ist nach seinen Angaben Landarbeiter, schläft auf dem Futterboden über dem Saustall und wird von seinem Herrn nur "Esel" gerufen. Auch Franz Gundolf Löffler pflegte sich als typischen Vertreter der Unterschicht darzustellen, so wie er den "gesellschaftlichen Bodensatz" (eine in redlichen Kreisen beliebte Redensart) zu sehen pflegte. Löffler war ja angeblich sofort nach Beendigung seiuner Ausbildung zum "Quantenmechaniker" im redlichen Kernkraftwerk Isar 2 wegen einer "Atomallergie" in den Ruhestand versetzt worden und führte seitdem das sorglose Leben des typischen Transferleistungs- Absaugers. Akademiker sind überdurchschnittlich vertreten wie etwa die Rechtsanwälte Gottlieb & Partner, Dr. Waldemar Drechsler, Doktor Diethelm Gscheidle und Dr. Heinz Stahlband, der falsche Arzt mit seinen gefährlichen Hausmittelchen. Benediktinius von Stoisenheil wollte Gartenarchitektur studiert haben und auch sein Klon Benedikt (Freiherr von Sankt) Gumpenbrunn versucht mit seinen phantastischen akademischen Graden Anspruch auf Zugehörigkeit zur geistigen Elite zu erheben, was sich aber angesichts der Vielzahl akademischer Grade wie auch der deutlichen Lückenhaftigkeit seiner Bildung schnell als reine Hochstapelei erweist. Hans Lobgeist behauptet, ein Jurastudium absolviert zu haben und außerdem noch Inquisitor zu sein, also Beamter einer spanischen Staatsbehörde, die bereits 1835 aufgelöst worden ist. Zur Klasse der höheren Beamten wollen auch Johannes Richter,der Bibeltreue Jugend - Frontmann Lazarus Steiner und Viktor von Vorchheim vom Kommando Redlichkeit gezählt werden- Richter gibt sich als Oberstudienrat i.R. aus, Steiner als Oberstudiendirektor und Vorchheim als höherer Beamter der Deutschen Bundespost. Daneben existierte in den 2000er Jahren noch ein Redlicher namens Gottlieb P. Kirster, der behauptete, den Dienstrang eines "Oberwirtschaftsrats a.D." innezuhaben, den es gar nicht gibt. Altersgruppen Altersmäßig sehen sich die Redlichen selbst großteilig über 70. Die inzwischen wieder verschwundene Heidrun Wiesel gab etwaals Geburtsjahr 1906 an, und Baron Jesus-Maria von Friedel gab sogar zeitweise das Geburtsjahr 1901 an. Jüngere Redliche sind seit jeher die Ausnahme, denn die redlichen Künstler wollen Erwachsene generell als vertrottelte demente Kalkleisten darstellen. Delphine Lieblich und Rotzbengel Rüdiger sind Ausnahmen und auch Jon Baptist Erlenkötter findet nur seinen Platz in der redlichen Szene, weil er sich konsequent als arbeitsscheu und damit typischer Vertreter der " Unterschicht" darstellt. Gegenüber Jugendlichen tragen die Redlichen generell eine offen feindselige Einstellung zur Schau, die sich in Äußerungen manifestiert wie der Forderung nach Heraufsetzung des Volljährigkeitsalters auf 25, 30 oder 35 Jahre, der Forderung nach einem Verbot unredlicher Tragfernsprecher für unreife Personen unter 30 Jahren, der Forderung nach einem Zwischennetz- Verbot für Dummkindlein unter 30 Jahren, und der im Brustton der Überzeugung vorgebrachten Forderung nach einem Verbot von Jugendlichen. Alle diese Forderungen sind schnell als Kalauer zu erkennen, mit denen sich die Redlichen über die Erwachsenen lustig machen wollen. Der einzige Redliche, dessen tatsächliches Alter dem angegebenen Alter entsprechen dürfte, ist höchstwahrscheinlich Rotzbengel Rüdiger.Die Personen hinter den Redlichen an sich sind zwischen 12 und 60 Jahre alt. Geographische Herkunft Anfangs versuchten die meisten Redlichen, ihre Herkunft aus Bayern oder Österreich vorzutäuschen- sie bauten hier ganz eindeutig auf dem Image dieser Regionen als erzkatholisch, ultrakonservativ und demokratiefeindlich auf und wollten diese verbreiteten Ansichten ausnutzen. Die Herkunft aus Österreich wear jedoch nur bei Pfarrer Johann und Pfarrer Sacki nachzuweisen, die beide unter".at"- Adressen auftraaten. Auch Namen wie Benediktinius von Stoisenheil oder Benedikt (Freiherr von Sankt) Gumpenbrunn sollten ursprünglich auf diese Herkunft hinweisen. Gumpenbrunn etwa gibt jedoch heute das Herzogthum Braunschweig als Standort an, wobei allerdings nicht klar erkennbar ist, was er mit dieser Behauptung bezweckt- man weiß nicht, ob er sich als senil und desorientiert darstellen will oder ob er sich in der Nähe der Reichsbürger sieht, die zum Teil noch die Fortexistenz des wilhelminischen Kaiserreichs behaupten. Die zahlreichen Redlichen aus dem Raum Braunschweig/ Salzgitter dagegen stammen eindeutig aus der redlichen Szene um das Kranich- Gymnasium Salzgitter, die hier ganz ungeniert die Postadressen und Telefonnummern verhasster Lehrkräfte verwendete, um diese öffentlich bloßzustellen- ein typisches Beispiel dafür ist Vincent Ambo Quelle Feht. Bitte nachtragen! Nordrhein- Westfalen dagegen tritt deutlich seltener als Wohngebiet von angeblichen Redlichen in Erscheinung. Der Ruhrtopf (Originalton Redlich) ist also für Redliche uninteressant. Lediglich ein Redlicher namens Heinrich Pöter gab zeitweise an, er sei in einer Feuchtraumwohnung der Sozialbehörde (Originalzitat) in Gelsenkirchen aufgewachsen sei. Religiöse Zugehörigkeit 99% der Redlichen geben vor, der römisch- katholischen Kirche anzugehören beziehungsweise in ihrem Namen und Auftrag zu handeln. Die katholische Kirche mit ihrer bürokratischen und hierarchischen Struktur bietet sich als Projektionsfläche für rechtsextreme und sadistische Vorstellungen in der Art des "Pfaffenspiegels" von Otto von Wiersbitzki geradezu an. Ein typisches Beispiel für diese Denkweise ist der angebliche Inquisitor Hans Lobgeist. Diese Affinität zur katholischen Kirche dürfte auch zu einem erheblichen Teil auf das rechtskatholisch- fortschrittsfeindliche Nachrichtenportal kreuz.net zurückzuführen sein, das von 2004 bis 2012 wirklich existiert hat und heute in weiteren Formen und unter diversen Domains weitergeführt wird. Benediktinius von Stoisenheil hingeben gab vor, Mitglied der Christengemeinschaft zu sein, einer Sekte, die den Anthroposophen und damit der Waldorfschul- Szene nahe steht. Dies dürfte ein sehr sicherer Hinweis auf Stoisenheils Herkunft aus der elitären Waldorfschul- Szene sein.Nachweis fehlt. Bitte nachtragen! Verhältnis zwischen Männern und Frauen und Verhältnis zur Sexualität Frauen sind in der redlichen Szene deutlich unterrepräsentiert. Diverse Frauen waren immer mal wieder kurzzeitig auffindbar, veraschanden aber auch schnell wieder von der Bildfläche. Elfrune Zuchtkrapf ist zwar noch online, hat ihr "Block" aber inzwischen eingestellt und aktualisiert ihre neue redliche Heimseite auch nur selten."Petrella Smail- Joachimsthalerson" und "Rosinante Strull" waren nur Randfiguren des Kommando Redlichkeit. Ansonsten sind Frauen nur dazu da, die Arbeit im Haushalt zu erledigen und sich von ihrem Herrn und Gebieter züchtigen zu lassen, wenn ihm gerade danach ist. Ein typisches Beispiel für diese Einstellung ist Sören Korschio. Benediktinius von Stoisenheil und seine Trabanten gaben sich offen homosexuell, und einige andere Redliche geben sich als verkappte Homosexuelle mit deutlichen Anspielungen wie etwa jene redlichen Hoheherrn (Eigenbezeichnung), die zwar nie von irgendwelchen Frauen in ihrem Umfeld reden, aber Adoptivsöhne haben. Bekannte Fälle dieser Art waren Hans- Werner Henze und Golo Mann, und bei den Redlichen finden wir das beispielsweise bei Doktor Diethelm Gscheidle und Gottfried Hanninger. '' Der künstlerische Anspruch der Redlichen Die ersten eindeutig nachweisbaren redlichen Heimseiten, namendlich Christenmensch.de.cx und die CLRJ, einstanden etwa um 1997 im Umfeld der Schloßparkschule Stadthagen und waren leicht und deutlich als schülerhafte Blödeleien ohne jeden künstlerischen Wert erkennbar- sie dienten deutlich erkennbar nur der Verspottung und Verächtlichmachung eines Lehrers.Quelle fehlt. Bitte Nachtragen Anfang der 2000er Jahre begann dann die Eröffnung von vielen redlichen Heimseiten, und diese Generation der Redlichen begann, für sich die Anerkennung als Künstler gebieterisch einzufordern- sie wollten ihre Blödeleien als ''kirchenkritische Satire (Originalzitat) gesehen wissen und wiederholten diesen Anspruch häufig und lautstark. In der Praxis wurden sie diesem Anspruch jedoch nie gerecht, sie wiederholten entweder nur bekannte Textbausteine oder glitten in pornographische Vorstellungen über die katholische Kirche ab- typisch sind die exzessive Beschreibung der Bubenzüchtigung in fiktiven katholischen Internaten und die zeitweise häufig auftretenden Inquisitoren (nicht nur Hans Lobgeist). Eine gewisse kritische Haltung gegenüber einer weltanschaulichen und religiösen Strömung war bestenfalls bei Benediktinius von Stoisenheil zu erkennen, dem es wenigstens ansatzweise gelungen war, die anthroposophische Szene und die ihr nahe stehende Christengemeinschaft zu veralbern, aber auch er blieb immer plump und schülerhaft. Auch Satiren auf die Law and Order- Ideologie rechtskonservativer Politiker kamen nie über Ansätze hinaus wie etwa die dutzendfach wiederholten Auftritte der Redlichen in öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln, bei denen sie die unlöblichen Tragfernsprecher und die Fahrausweise unredlicher Jugendlicher konfiszierten. Ansonsten beschränkt sich der satirische Anspruch der Redlichen überwiegend darauf, die blöden Erwachsenen lächerlich zu machen - typische Beispiele sind Sören Korschio und Walter Stengel. Wahrnehmung der Redlichen in der Öffentlichkeit Die Redlichen waren immer mal wieder kurzzeitig in der Öffentlichkeit wargenommen worden. Die Welt berichtete in einem Kurzen Artikel 2006 über die Redlichen und ihre SpracheLieber online als anschnur Die Welt am 11.09.2006 , von Detlef Gürtler . 2013 berichtete die Zeitung Neues Deutschland ähnlich.Anschnur Stehsegeln - Neues Deutschland vom 04.09.2013 2001 berichtete Der Spiegel über dei ChristenfrontDer Spiegel: Randgruppen im Web: Die Rache der Krassen Christen - Steven Geyer 19.06.2001. Nur wenigen Redlichen ist es überhaupt gelungen, außerhalb der Szene ihrer Gesinnungsgenossen überhaupt öffentliche Aufmerksamkeit zu erwecken und den Eindruck ihrer realen Existenz hervorzurufen. Reinhard Pfaffenberg beispielsweise ist von einigen süddeutschen Kleinstadtzeitungen für eine real existierende Person gehalten worden, und auch in Kreisen von Psychologinnen und Sozialpädagoginnen der Lila- Latzhosen- Szene der frühen 2000er Jahre wurde er einige Male für ein real existierendes Beispiel eines widerlichen alten Machos gehalten. Ansonsten finden sich immer wieder vor allem in Gamer- und Verschwörungstheoretiker- Foren Einträge, in denen Redliche für real existierende Personen gehalten werden- ein typisches Beispiel ist etwa https://www.allmystery.de/themen/pr4437 -in diesem Beitrag wird die reale Existenz von Gottfried Hanninger unterstellt. Die Pseudonyme der Redlichen Die Pseudonyme der Redlichen sind zum Teil auf Anhieb als Fälschungen zu erkennen,wie etwa Blasius Pöter (Pöter ist westfälisch für Gesäß). Auch die Namen angeblicher geistlicher Würdenträger sind oft als Fälschungen erkennbar wie Benedict XVII., Pfarrer Sacki oder gar Pfarrer Dr. A. Th. Eist. Doktor Diethelm Gscheidle ist Kennern der deutschen Verkehrspolitik und der baden- württembergischen Politik auch schnell als Fälschung erkennbar, genau wie Prof. Dr. Kirch, der auf den bekannten Fernseh- Unternehmer anspielte, oder Prof. Dr. Ambrosius Steyn, der zeitweilig als Inhaber einer nach ihm benannten "redlichen Privatschule" auftrat. Dr. Alois Kattenhöfer konnte mit dem Anspruch einer gewissen Glaubwürdigkeit auftreten, weil sein Name nicht gleich als Fälschung erkennbar war.Was für die falschern Akademiker gilt, gilt natürlich auch für die fiktiven Adligen. Benediktinius von Stoisenheil und sein Alter Ego Renatus von Wetterströther sind genau so schnell und eindeutig als Fälschungen zu erkennen wie der aus ihnen hervorgegangene Benedikt (Freiherr von Sankt) Gumpenbrunn, denen man schnell anmerkt, dass sie dem Deutschen Adelsarchiv, dem Nachfolger des Gothaer Genealogischen Kalenders, vollkommen unbekannt sind. Auch Jonathan von Beisendreisch dürfte schnell als Fälschung erkennbar gewesen sein. Betont witzig wirken wollende Namen wie Heinrich Poff (alias Christian Sponheuer) oder Rotzbengel Rüdiger verpuffen ähnlich wirkungslos- man erkennt sie zu leicht als plumpe Falsifikate.Auch so neckisch klingen wollende Pseudonyme wie Reinhard Pfarrpfeifer, Jon Baptist Erlenkötter oder Angeir Kunz sind schnell und eindeutig als Fälschungen zu erkennen. Die einzigen Redlichen, denen es überhaupt gelungen ist, gegenüber Personen außerhalb der redlichen Szene eine reale Existenz vorzutäuschen, führen dann auch betont unauffällige Pseudonyme, die alle Anspielungen und Extravaganzen bewusst vermeiden. Sie nennen sich etwa Erna Wohlgemuth oder Reinhard Pfaffenberg- Pfaffemberg hat es verstanden, bei süddeutschen Kleinstadtzeitungen und unter Sozialpädagoginnen den Eindruck einer real existierenden Person zu erwecken. Auch Martin Berger und Gottfried Hanninger ist es zumindestens zeitweise gelungen, für real existierende Personen gehalten zu werden. Rechtliche Wertung Am Anfang der redlichen Aktivitäten in den frühen 2000er Jahren ergingen Strafanträge wegen Beleidugung (§§ 185 ff STGB) gegen Personen, die dem Umfeld der Redlichen zuzuordnen waren. Dadurch konnte übrigens auch herausgefunden werden, dass damals ein erheblicher Anteil der Redlichen Adressen in Bayewrn und Österreich angab. Eindeutig diesem Gebiet zuzuordnen war aber nur Pfarrer Sacki, dessen redliche Heimseite bei einem österreichischen Provider gehostet war.Nachweis fehlt! Fast alle Anzeigen verliefen im Sande da seitens der Polizei mitgeteilt wurde, dass man "zumindest auch selber Beleidigungen begangen hat welche strafrechtlich ebenfalls verfolgt werden können". Strafrechtliche Relevanz lag in der Art der Kommentare und den mit Microsoft Paint erstellten Videos der Redlichen, in denen offen Homosexuellenfeindlichkeit, Ausländerfeindlichkeit, Beleidigungen nach § 185 StGB sowie andere kleinere Delikte propagiert wurden. So wurden in den Videos und Kommentaren gegen Atheisten, Homosexuelle, Furries und Heavy Metal-Fans gewettert. Einerseits war oberflächlich der satirische Aspekt ersichtlich, andererseits wiegte der negative Aspekt erheblicher. Zudem gab es zahlreiche Urheberrechtsverletzungen. Die Profilbilder der Redlichen-Nutzer waren überwiegend Fotos alter Leute, welche vermutlich bei Google Images gefunden und ohne Genehmigung benutzt wurden,Später wurden überwiegend Bilder verwendet, die von den nicht mehr existierenden SIeten uglypeople.com und grimmemennesker.se stammten und ausgesprochen hässliche Personen zeigten. Bei Doktor Diethelm Gscheidle und Johannes Kaplan sind bis heute Fotos aus diesen Quellen zu finden. Laut einer Angabe in der Arche Internetz wurde ein Redlicher um 2009 wegen schwerer Körperverletzung und Waffenbesitz (wegen einer Wurfbibel) verurteilt. Das ist jedoch eindeutig als Fake anzusehen- die Redlichen wollen sich mit solchen Meldungen eindeutig nur wichtig machen. Der Anwalt Christian Solmecke, Rechtsanwalt und Partner der Kölner Medienrechtskanzlei Wildebäuger & Solmecke, meinte in Bezug auf das Forum Arche-Internetz.net: „… Da driftet es natürlich ab. Teilweise sind Urheberrechtsverletzungen zu sehen. … Das ist hier in so na illegalen Grauzonenbereich. Die Betreiber machen sich möglicherweise selbst angreifbar…“ –Youtube.com/KanzleiWBS Video: „Nutzerfragen: Adwordsnamen der Konkurenz, Lästerseiten, Namensrecht im Internet | Kanzlei WBS“ Die löblichen Konterfeis der Redlichen Die Redlichen verwenden häufig als ihre Löblichen Konterfeis (Originalton) Fotos von Personen von besonders hässlichem Aussehen, wie beispielsweise Herr Asfaloths, Doktor Diethelm Gscheidle und seine Sippschaft, Alois Grillmeister, Hans Hirsekorn, Angeir Kunz, Walter Stengel oder Elfrune Zuchtkrapf. Die Bilder stammten ursprünglich von einer us- amerikanischen Seite namens uglypeople.com, die Porträts besonders hässlicher Personen zeigte. Ihre Bilder tauchten aber auf einem schwedischen Ableger namens grimmemennesker.se wieder auf- aber auch diese Seite verschwand 2017. Die Fotos der hässlichen Personen sind aber zum Teil noch bei dem Bilderdienst istockphoto zu finden, der offenbar immer schon dieses Sammelgebiet bedient hat. Auch die Seite fiese-scheitel.de http://www.fiese-scheitel.de ist noch aufleine und verbreitet noch Fotos von Personen mit extrem hässlichen Frisuren- Alois Grillmeister dürfte ein typisches Beispiel dafür sein. Zwei Ausnahmen sind die Herren Jon Baptist Erlenkötter und Benedikt (Freiherr von Sankt) Gumpenbrunn. Elenkötter verwendet als sein angebliches Porträt ein Foto eines amerikanischen Rechtsrock- Musikers. der in den 1970er Jahren das Publikum mit einer betont an Adolf Hitler erinnernden Haar- und Barttracht zu schockieren versuchte, damit aber nicht durchdrang und wieder in der Versenkung verschwand. Gumpenbrunn zeigt sich häufiger mit einem Foto des CSU- Politikers Karl Theodor von und zu Guttenberg, das mit einem Morphing- Programm verzerrt wurde. Aktivitäten der Gegner der redlichen Szene * Hauptartikel: Die Unredlichen * um 2004 entstand das Anti NC Forum welches bis 2012/2013 online war * 2013 gründete sich das Anti-Arche Internetz Forum (kurz: AAI) * Anfang 2014 wurde die Seite anti-redlich.jimdo.com erstellt, die Informationen über die Redlichen enthielt. Der Betreiber DJ Kaito soll mit der Anti- Arche Internetz zusammengearbeitet haben. Diese Seite wurde 2018 geschlossen. * Vor der hier vorliegenden Ausgabe des Online- Lexikons über die Redlichen entstanden auch schon mehrere Vorläufer- Ausgaben, die auch unter dem Titel Redlipedia erschienen. Sie wurden aber meistens schon nach kurzer Zeit von den Redlichen zerstört (siehe hierzu: Redlipedia ) * Metin Kaplan begann 2001 bei dubistscheisse.de und wechselte dann 2003 zu hirnwech.de, wo er bis 2014 jede neu erschienene redliche Heimseite in Grund und Boden kritisierte. Diese Aktivitäten wurden durch einen Hackerangriff des irren rechtsextremen Weltnetzreinigers der AfD beendet. Kaplan taucht zur Zeit (November 2018) gelegentlich mit polemischen Beiträgen im Ersatzforum der guten Menschen auf. Weblinks * Spiegelung des Wikipediaeintrages (um 2006) bei Uni-Protokolle * Wikipediaeintrag im Webarchiv (13.08.2006) * Anti-Redlich * Literatur: 2015/2016: Die Redlichen - Satirische Fundamentalisten (Zensierte Fassung) von Simon Bohnsack * Unzensierte Fassung * Artikel in der Wikipedia (auf Unterseite von Profil Braiswiffer) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Redliche Kategorie:Begriffsklärung